


Evening of Day 66

by Yeo



Category: Ladykiller In a Bind
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeo/pseuds/Yeo





	Evening of Day 66

“Wonderful, you took a little longer to get there tonight, is it because she’s watching?” She slapped the Beast a few times with her open palm, just enough for the skin to glow and then tenderly stroke the same place. Leaning down occasionally to tease her by just brushing her lips against her gasping mouth but then pulling away if she tried to move closer and slapping her again. In that moment they were the only two people in the world.

 

Except they weren't.

 

The Stalker realised that she had been gripping the duvet of the bed so hard her knuckles had gone white. In front of her the Beast, a chest harness of red rope crisscrossing over her torso and holding her arms behind her back, trembled on her knees in front of the Beauty, who lifted the Beast’s chin so they could make eye contact and then slapped her across the face again. The Beast gasped at the slap and then shuddered as the sharp pain mixed with the pulses from the bullet vibrator the Beauty had already placed over her g-spot. After a few more slaps down the Beast’s flank the Beauty turned up the vibrations from the remote and smiled as the Beast moaned in response.

 

 “Ah, ahh.”

 

“Oh? Enjoying yourself?”

 

The Stalker realised that she had been holding her breath for a while and she gently started breathing again. Even though doing anything, inhaling, letting go of the duvet earlier, even slightly fidgeting while she watched the display in front of her sent tremors though the Stalker’s body that kept her on the edge of moaning out loud.

 

This had begun two days ago:

 

The Stalker had off handily brought up the idea of watching the Beast and Beauty while they played out a scene together. But after voicing it she immediately thought:

 

_“Oh my god why did I just say that? That’s like a private thing they do with each other and we already do stuff all together. Did I just kinda say that I thought the stuff we all did wasn’t good enough oh fuck I really fucked up why did I saysuchastupid…”_

 

“Yeah that sounds hot.” Said the Beast.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Yeah, well..." The Beast leaned in. "...you’re so fun to tease.” The Beast reached out and took the Stalker’s chin and tilted her head up while leaning close. “I wonder how long you can last if you are told to just sit and watch before you are just a writhing horny mess watching us.” The Beast then started to lean into a kiss… but then pulled back. “We’ll have to talk this over with the Beauty first though; I don’t know how into it she might be. When she gets to look after and focus on me is her precious time to relax so I don’t know if she’ll be totally on board with sharing it.”

 

Later that day.

 

“Yeah that sounds hot.” Said the Beauty.

 

“Oh wow that’s exactly what you said.” The Stalker turned to the Beast but noticed that she looks slightly nonplussed her eyebrows forced into a cute knot.

 

The Beauty noticed this too and gave the Beast the combo of a smile and a side glance.

 

“Oh did you think that I would be all protective and pouty or something?”

 

“N-no.” Said the Beast, too quickly to be convincing.

 

“I like the idea of showing off how quickly I can get you to heel.” As the Beauty said this she reached out and gently ran her thumb over the Beast’s lips. The Beast made to playfully bite Beauty but she quickly pulled her thumb away and pinched the Beast’s cheek enough to get a wince from her.

 

“…” The Stalker was already blushing.

 

“Well.” The Beauty tensed her fingers together. “Let’s go over everything then.”

 

And so they did. Apparently the Beauty already had the bones of a scenario like this stewing away for a bit. It was not very different than the other times all three had been together but with one extra addition.

 

“I’d feel guilty if I didn’t have a way for you to join in if you wanted dear.” As the Beauty said this the Stalker caught the Beasts eye and saw her mouth the word ‘bullshit’. The Beauty saw the Stalkers line of sight change and looked at the Beast who looked back innocently. The Stalker saw the Beauty smile back as she filed the transaction away as another excuse to increase the intensity of a scene later on. The Beauty turned back to the Stalker.

 

“If I offer something for you to suck on and do, that will be your way of telling me you want to join in, that sound okay to you?”

 

“Okay.”

 

After getting the Stalker up to speed on what could be expected and setting up a safe word for everyone all that remained was to wait for two days then everyone had the evening free the three had gathered in the usual bedroom. 

 

The Stalker had sat down on the bed in front of a soft rug and watched everything play out as if she wasn’t there. Watched the Beauty pull the Beast down by her tie and kiss her fiercely, order the Beast to strip and tied her into a chest harness, the tortoise shell pattern of rope pulled across her body. The Beast might say something flippant or bratty only to be silenced with a slap or with the Beauty taking a fist full of her hair and bending her into a new, more humiliating position. The Beauty bent the Beast forward until her face was buried in the rug.

 

“That’s where you like to be right? Don’t you dare look.”

 

 Leaving the Beast there with her face on the floor the Beauty undressed herself. The Beast stole a look at her undressing and was rewarded with a firmly twisted nipple and a kiss that ended in a bite.

 

 “A, aahh.” The Beast gasped her eyes had started to lose focus by now.

 

“You just love giving me reasons to work my way across your needy little tits.” The Beauty squeezed the Beast's breasts until her breathing caught in her throat. The Beauty let go and reached down between the Beast’s legs smiling at the wetness she found there. The Beauty picked up the bullet vibrator from the floor.

 

“Let’s get this just where you like it hmm?”

 

By the time the Beauty was feeling out where to leave the bullet vibrator the Stalker realised the Beast had not said anything coherent for some time. When the Beauty had the toy in the right spot and turned it to its first low setting she looked the Beast in the eyes and said.

 

“Tell me when you are about to cum.”

 

“Y-yes…miss…” Even those two words seemed to take the so much more effort than usual. The bratty comebacks had been slowly worn away and the Beast was now all subbed out, her expression softer, her breathing slower. The Stalker couldn't tear her gaze from the Beast, the rope wrapping around her, her far away expression the soft gasps her breathing had become. Everything seemed so different to the smiling Beast who would hold her down and smother her when they were alone, even different to the smiling cocky girl she was occasionally tided up with.

 

“Good girl, be careful this time as we have an audience.” At this first acknowledgement both Beast and Beauty made eye contact with the Stalker and she felt her heart squeeze tight.

 

But the two soon were all focused on each other again, as the Beauty slowly worked the Beast into a quivering shaking mess, slowly turning up the vibrator every few slaps she delivered making sure to keep checking up on Beast as she guided her closer to the edge until:

 

 

“I-I, I’m…” Was all the Beast could manage but that was all the Beauty needed. She quickly moved the Beast ninety degrees so that she was facing the Stalker.

 

 

The Beauty spread out the Beast’s legs, then grabbed her hair with one hand and the remote for the vibrator with the other.

 

“Look at her.” The Beast made eye contact with the Stalker just as the Beauty flicked the vibrator to its maximum while simultaneously leaning in and biting the Beast’s exposed neck.

 

The eye contact with the Stalker barely lasted two seconds before the Beast, overwhelmed with everything, screwed up her eyes as her all her tension finally found release in her orgasm. But even with her eyes shut in the wave of pleasure she was in the Beast could still feel the Stalkers gaze moving over her quivering form, looking at the ropes, the vibrator in her pussy, the Beauty’s mouth clamped over her neck.

 

 

The Stalker realised that she had her mouth open for quite some time, she closed it, her tongue felt bone dry… she let go of the duvet again before having a sip of water.

 

 

Meanwhile the Beauty slowly eased the Beast down; while she kissed her she freed her arms from behind her back and felt both the Beast’s hands for moment.

 

“That was amazing, good girl, thank you.” The Beauty nuzzled the Beasts hair and untied the ropes of the chest harness. “I’ve got to go and check on our audience…” Beauty let her hands gently trail over the rope marks that were revealed on the Beast’s skin. “…there’s some water just above your head if you need it.” The Beauty withdrew her hand but the Beast caught her wrist, brought the Beauty’s hand to her mouth and gently kissed her palm before nodding.

 

The Beauty smiled as a light blush crept across her face. She then reached down and gently removed the vibrator from inside the Beast.

 

 

Walking over to the Stalker until she was standing right over her the Beauty smiled down at the girl who by now was completely red in the face and breathing in small heavy starts. The Beauty let the bullet vibrator hang in front of the Stalker’s face.

 

 

“Clean this up for me?”

 

 

“…” The Stalker could only stare at the toy in front of her, the sheen of the Beast’s wetness still covering it. She reached out with a hand only to have the Beauty gently push it away.

 

 

“What do you think I want you to do?”

 

 

“Ah.” For a moment the Stalker paused. This was it. The Beauty didn’t do anything else but let the vibrator hang there in front of her while she thought.

 

 

The Stalker opened her mouth. She also reached for the vibrator again but the Beauty instead took it between two fingers and slipped both them and the plastic oval into the Stalkers open mouth.

 

 

“Good girl.”

 

 

“Mnm!?”

 

 

The Beauty turned on the vibrator to a low setting and slowly drew spirals with it over the surface of the Stalker’s tongue rolling it over.

 

 

“I already know she tastes good so just enjoy it.” Although the main taste in the Stalkers mouth was plastic and the Beauty’s two fingers the reminder that she was sucking something that had just been inside the Beast, pleasuring her, caused the Stalker to tremble and have to press her hands into the bed to keep balance.

 

 

The Beauty chuckled, the Stalker was wearing t-shirt so she opened the shorts the Stalker was wearing with her free hand and roughly pulled them down to the Stalker’s ankles. The Beauty then bought the Stalker’s face close, retracted her fingers along with the vibrator and threw it on the bed while she kissed the Stalker. Drawing the Stalkers tongue into her mouth so that she could rake her teeth against its tip. The Stalker moaned into the Beauty’s mouth as she lightly bit down on her tongue.

 

 

After that the Beauty stripped off the rest of the Stalker’s clothes and also removed her glasses leaving them on the bed. The Beauty cupped the Stalker’s face and looked into her eyes until the other woman had to look away. The Beauty chuckled and caressed the Stalkers face with her soft thin fingers.

 

 

“Maybe I should just play around with you, would you like that?”

 

 

The Stalker snapped back into eye contact at that but before she could say anything the Beast spoke up from behind the Beauty.

 

 

“Okay I’m back. You don’t need to keep teasing me.” Both the Beauty and the Stalker looked to see that the beast had sat up, some of the ropes of her chest harness still clung to her but she no longer looked spaced out, as she had done a few minutes before. The Stalker realised that all this gentle play had been a string of opportunities for the Beast to speak up to let the Beauty know when she could continue.

 

 

The Beauty turned and smiled at the Beast, she could not hide how happy she was. “On your back pet.”

 

“Yes miss.” The Beast lay back on the rug, arms stretched out above her head, as the Beauty lead the Stalker over to her. Carefully the Beauty placed the Stalker so that she was kneeling astride the Beast facing down her body, her knees just below her shoulders. Carefully making sure no-one was uncomfortable the Beauty slowly lowered the Stalker until she could feel the Beast’s warm breath on her pussy. The Stalker gasped and stopped lowering herself as the Beast gently blew across her centre.

 

 

The Beauty straddled the Beast across her hips facing the Stalker. The Beauty gently placed her hands on the Stalker’s shoulders and eased her down. The Beauty looked down to make sure everything was okay and that the Stalker wasn’t putting all her weight onto the Beast’s head.

 

“Let your weight fall partly on your heels and tell me the moment you feel uncomfortable oaky?” The Beauty looked up into the Stalkers face to find her completely red and trembling. The Beauty looked down again to see that the Beast had already begun to draw her tongue across every part of the Stalker she could reach.

 

“Honestly.” The Beauty slowly drew her finger up the Stalker’s body starting from her hip up to her tummy where she made lazy spirals. “Both of you just rushing ahead of me the moment you can.” She let her finger move up until it reached a nipple and she flicked it. “You’re both, such, sluts.”

 

 

“Ah!” The Stalker shook at the new stimulation. “Wha-what do you expect… after showing, showing me all that it was so… so beut-“

 

 

The Stalker was cut off as the Beauty drew close, wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and kissed her hungrily as she felt like she had fallen behind the Beast in the ‘overwhelm the Stalker’ game.

 

“Oh, you poor overstimulated, slutty thing.” Said the Beauty after drawing back her hands cupping the Stalkers gasping face. “You’re feeling overwhelmed now?” The Beauty leaned in to whisper into the Stalker’s ear. “We’ve only just begun.” And with that the Beauty moved in and gently bit the Stalker’s earlobe.

 

“Awahwa!” The Stalker finally let go and started to openly moan, as the Beauty let one hand slowly caress the Stalker’s breasts while the other gently drew patterns on her back with her fingers occasionally stopping to scratch down her ribs. The Beauty tapped the Beast’s thigh with her foot as a signal. The Beast then let her hands, with arms still tangled in coils of loose rope from their binding, trace their way up the Stalker’s thighs and around to her ass where they gave her a gentle slap.

 

 

“Mnm!” The Stalker squeaked. The Beauty pulled back and picked up the Stalker’s arms that she had started to wrap defensively around herself and instead laced them around her own neck allowing her to slowly trace her hands down the Stalkers sides before moving them up to gently cup her breasts. The Beast took the opportunity to slowly scratch her nails down the Stalkers now free back.

 

“Now how are you holding up?” The Beauty meanwhile got her fill of the Stalkers red, panting, strung out face. “Wonderful.”

 

_“Although…”_  Thought the Beauty.  _“I would prefer the view if she had her hands tied a little bit, oh and an O-ring gag would suit her so well.”_

 

The Beauty brought herself back as she noticed the Stalker was getting more and more strung out, manly because she was gasping:

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, ohbygawd.”

 

 

“Shh.” The Beauty moved very close, she placed one hand on the Stalkers feverishly beating heart and the other cupped her chin. Leaning in the Beauty kissed the Stalker while she eased her hand down from the Stalker’s chest over her stomach and down till her fingertips met the Beast’s tongue. At that signal, the Beast’s tongue swirled high to just swirl over the tip of the Stalker’s clitoris.

 

 

“!”

 

 

The Stalker clung to the Beauty as she came. A climax that flowed out from her center, up to her head was caught in the Beauty’s kiss. Cocooned in the arms of her two lovers the Stalker trembled as her drawn out ecstasy washed over her.

 

The Stalker was aware of the Beauty’s arms holding her up until she was deposited into another embrace. She looked up and saw the Beast smiling down at her with a smile that on anyone else would be insufferably smug, but on the Beast... the Stalker stretched up and kissed the Beast twirling their tongues together. The Beast made to move away but the Stalker reached up and cupped the Beasts face and drew her back into the kiss.

 

"Mmmn" When the Stalker finally broke the kiss she nuzzled against the Beast's mouth and felt it curve into another smile.

 

“Have a good time?” Said the Beast.

 

“That was hot.” Said the Stalker.

 

“Good.” The Beast smiled and then turned to the Beauty. “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t forget I came up with the idea.” The Beauty put on a cruel smile.

 

“Exactly, thank you.” The Beast’s expression softened and she went in to kiss the Beauty. But the Beauty’s hand moved like a snake and grasped the back of the Beast’s hair before she could get close.

 

 

“Trying to rub that face that the Stalker just came all over on me?” When the Beauty said that the Stalker brought her hand up to her mouth.

 

_"Awawa. There's so much."_

 

“Ow. Are you saying you don’t want that?” Said the Beast smiling though the sudden pain.

 

“Well I didn’t say that.” The Beauty smiled as she pulled the Beasts head back and closer and slowly, with the very tip of her tongue, licked some of the wetness from the Beast’s face.

 

“Oh wow.” Said the Stalker staring at the scene in front of her. “You two are so amazing.” The Beast and the Beauty both stopped, the Beauty’s tongue still on the Beast’s cheek, and they blushed in unison.


End file.
